Large quantities of information may be collected and analyzed for strategic planning of coordinated operations. Such information may be collected from a variety of sources, and may be stored in one or more centralized databases. For example, previous operations may include one or more military missions, such as a tactical airstrike, a ground campaign, or a reconnaissance mission. Following a mission, a debriefing may be scheduled to obtain information from some or all of the military personnel (e.g., pilots, soldiers) involved in the mission. Such information may include various observations, and these observations may be recorded using informal methods, such as by writing the observations on a whiteboard or a piece of paper. For example, a pilot may report seeing low power lines which should be avoided, or a soldier may report receiving enemy fire from a house along a main road. Some or all of the information collected during a debriefing may be collated and entered into a database for analysis.
Additional information gathered by analysts may also be considered when planning a coordinated operation such as a military mission. For example, analysts may examine one or more satellite images to determine possible locations of enemy targets or other hazardous conditions. These points of interest may be flagged on a schematic of a map and the map may be uploaded to a database for inspection or verification by supervisory military personnel. The verification of data provided by analysts or military personnel may result in the data being labeled as “authorized.” Such authorized data may be used by supervisory military personnel in planning future missions.